Rumah angker
by Liandra Luan
Summary: Re-post... Bingung mau buat summary kaya gimana, baca aja langsung..


RUMAH KONTRAKAN ANGKER

Seorang gadis masih saja melihat ke arah layar handphonenya, beberapa pesan yang berisikan beberapa alamat rumah kontrakan yang siap dihuni terpampang disana.

"Gimana udah nemu yang cocok belum?" Tanya Naruko.

"Belum nih, Huh… harga sewanya hampir ga beda jauh semua" Kata seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang akrab disapa dengan sebutan Sakura itu.

"Mmm…. lusa klo kita belum bisa bayar kontrakan rumah ini kita harus keluar dari rumah ini Sakura-chan, aku juga belum dapet kiriman dari orangtua aku lagi" Ucap Naruko.

"Iya nih aku juga belum bisa buat bayar klo waktunya mepet, kemaren habis buat bayar semesteran" Ucap Naruko.

"Ya udah deh aku pergi dulu ya Sakura , mau berangkat ke distro lagi nih, nanti deh aku tanya temen ditempat kerja aku kali aja nemu harga sewa rumah kontrakan yang murah" Ucap Naruko .

"Oh ya udah, hati-hati ya Naru" Ucap Sakura dan Naruko hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Uzumaki Naruko adalah sahabat Sakura, dikampus ia satu kelas bersama Sakura. Naruko selama ini bekerja part time disebuah Distro dikawasan Suna, ia melakukan itu agar tidak membebani orangtuanya untuk kebutuhan hidupnya sehari-hari.

"Gimana nih klo belum dapet kiriman juga, kepaksa deh pindah kontrakan, tapi kemana? Ahhh… pusing" Pikir Sakura kesal sambil guling-gulingan diatas kasur.

Tidak lama kemudian handphone Sakura berdering.

"Sakura ….!" Ucap seseorang dibalik telfon.

"Duh… Ino, biasa aja kali jangan teriak-teriak" Ucap Sakura.

"Main yuk, lagi ada diskon nih di KVJ" Ucap Ino.

"Yah…, hari gini ngajak belanja, lagi ga ada duit nih. Ini juga lagi bingung cara dapet duit dalam waktu dua hari gimana" Ucap Sakura.

"Oh… Sorry-sorry Sakura, aku ga tau keadaan kamu kaya gimana sekarang" Ucap Ino.

"Nyantai aja kali Ino, udah dulu ya aku mau keliling-keliling nih liat-liat rumah kontrakan yang direkomendasiin anak-anak kelas" Ucap Sakura .

"Oh… ok-ok, hati-hati ya" Ucap Ino.

Sakura pun kemudian menutup telfon itu, dan mulai mengambil jaket yang ada dibelakang pintu kamarnya serta kunci motor miliknya itu, lalu pergi menuju motornya yang terparkir di halaman, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

~oOo~

Setelah dua hari berusaha mencari pinjaman uang, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah kontrakannya yang lama dan pindah ke rumah kontrakan yang baru. Rumah kontrakan yang baru ini adalah hasil rekomendasi dari teman Naruko. Rumahnya memang rumah tua tapi masih bisa dibersihkan dan harganya juga cukup murah mungkin dua kali lebih murah dari rumah kontrakan yang direkomendasikan oleh teman-teman kampusnya.

"Naru… bener nih rumahnya?" Tanya Sakura saat tiba didepan rumah tua yang tidak terawat.

"Iya bener ini rumahnya, nih aku udah dapet kuncinya kemaren" Ucap Naruko sambil memperlihatkan beberapa kunci yang tersimpan disebuah batang besi berbentuk lingkaran itu.

"Loh… ini aku belum bayar, kamu daper uang dari mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kemaren aku sempet pinjem uang dari temen aku, ya udah deh entar pas udah masuk aja bayarnya, sekarang kita masuk dulu" Ucap Naruko.

"Ya udah deh" Jawab Sakura .

Naruko pun membuka gerbang rumah itu lalu ia membuka pintu rumahnya, sedangkan Sakura menyimpan motornya di garasi rumah.

Saat tiba didalam Sakura langsung menaruh Kopernya di dekat kursi di ruang tamu itu.

"Ini sih lumayan gede Naru rumahnya" Ucap Sakura saat melihat sekeliling rumah.

"Gede ya, hebat dong berarti rekomendasi temen aku" Ucap Naruko.

"Iya hebat, tapi aneh ya rumah sebesar ini ga ada yang minat" Ucap Sakura.

"Ya mungkin akses jalannya kali" Ucap . Naruko

Memang akses jalan ke rumah ini hanya bisa dilalui oleh motor sedangkan mobil tidak bisa masuk ke dalam gang tempat rumah ini berada.

Sakura berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah ini. Di dalamnya terdapat ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan, dapur, kamar mandi, tiga kamar berada di lantai dua dengan masing-masing kamar mandi didalamnya. Fasilitas yang sudah ada hanya kasur, lemari pakaian, kursi serta perabotan lainnya, sedangkan barang elektronik tidak ada sama sekali.

"Sakura … Sakura …!" Teriak Naruko.

"Ya ada apa Naru?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat ke lantai bawah.

"Listrik di rumah ini belum ada diputus sama pemiliknya gara-gara udah lama ga ditempatin, air juga sama Sakura belum ada dari PDAM" Ucap Naruko .

"Wah… serius?" Tanya Sakura kaget.

"Iya Sakura , klo air tuh ada sumur dihalaman belakang, aku kesana dulu ya mau ambil air" Ucap Naruko.

"Oh… ok-ok, mendingan sekarang kita langsung bersihin deh" Ucap Sakura.

"Ok Sip" Ucap Naruko .

Sakura dan Naruko mulai membersihkan rumah itu sedikit-demi sedikit, Naruko mulai membersihkan lantai kamar satu persatu, sedangkan Sakura mebereskan barang-barang dan membersihkan perabotan dari sarang laba-laba.

"Naru… nih meja mau dipindahin jangan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk sebuah meja besar diruang keluarga.

"Ga usah deh, cocok kok disitu tempatnya" Ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum.

Hari mulai gelap, nampaknya acara bersih-bersih rumah hari ini cukup sampai disini dulu. Sakura dan Naruko tidur dikamar yang sama dengan disinari lilin seadanya mereka terlelap dikamar itu berdua.

~oOo~

Hampir satu minggu mereka berdua menetap dirumah itu, air dari PDAM mulai mengalir tapi sayang listrik disini belum nyala juga. Sakura sudah beberapa kali melapor namun yang dikatakan orang PLN hanya tolong bersabar.

Setelah pulang dari kampus Sakura langsung menuju rumah kontrakan barunya itu, iapun langsung masuk ke kamar yang baru-baru ini ia tempati.

"Klo sendirian dirumah ngeri juga" Pikir Sakura .

"Saat ia berjalan ke sebuah meja belajar ia menemukan sebuah catatan kecil"

"Sakura … hari ini mungkin aku tidak pulang, sore ini aku akan ke Konoha dan pergi ke cabang distro terbaru kami, malam ini aku nginep dirumah temenku, sorry ya Sakura" Isi pesan yang ditinggalkan Naruko.

"Padahal sms kek, oiya lupa dia ga punya handphone" Pikir Sakura.

Sakura pun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur tapi saat ia melirik ke sebuah meja belajar ia terpikir sesuatu.

"Klo ga salah laci meja itu belum diperiksa deh, bersihin dulu ah dari pada ga ada kerjaan" Ucap Sakura sambil mengambil kemoceng dan mulai membuka satu persatu laci meja belajar itu.

"Buku apa ini? Naruto?" Ucap Sakura saat menemukan sebuah buku didalam salah satu laci meja belajarku.

Sakura mulai membuka satu persatu halamannya, kini ia sadar ia menemukan sebuah buku Diary peninggalan pemilik lama rumah ini. Rasa kepo mulai muncul dari Sakura, kini ia melanjutkan membaca buku ini.

Makin lama membaca ia makin merasakan hal aneh, setiap kali ia baca langsung nampak kejadian yang dituliskan oleh buku itu.

"Sepulang sekolah aku langsung menuju kamarku…."

Belum selesai Sakura membaca keseluruhan kalimatnya tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu rumah terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali lalu tiba-tiba langkah kaki mulai terdengar dan pintu kamar di kamar sebelah kamar Sakura mulai terdengar terbuka. Sakura langsung berlari keluar kamarnya namun pintu itu masih saja tertutup rapat.

"Mungkin Cuma halusinasiku saja" Pikir Sakura.

Lalu ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mulai membaca buku Diary aneh itu karna rasa keponya yang menjadi-jadi. Halaman demi halaman ia baca sampai ia berhenti dan mengulang lagi halaman terakhir.

"Suara itu kembali menggangguku…"

"Diam Pah! Sudah beberapa kali Papah pulang dengan keadaan mabuk seperti ini, cobalah cari kerja! Naruto bentar lagi masuk Kuliah Pah… dan itu perlu biaya!"

"Diam! Berisik! Sudah Papah bilang, Papah tidak mau diganggu jika baru pulang ke rumah! Naruto! Naruto! Terus berisik!"

"Dia itu darah daging kamu Pah! Ini juga demi keluarga kita, kita untuk makan juga perlu uang, Naruto untuk kuliah perlu biaya!"

"AHH Berisik! Mendingan ga usah pulang kalau seperti ini!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kedua orang sedang bertengkar dilantai bawah, Sakura yakin hanya dirinya saja yang tinggal dirumah ini. Tapi ia mengabaikannya dan terus membaca isi buku itu, tapi makin ia baca halaman demi halaman, segala sesuatu yang tertulis dibuku itu kini terdengar di rumah ini, suara langkah kaki, suara pintu, suara orang sedang bercakap-cakap atau sedang bertengkar terdengar sangat jelas.

Bulukuduk Sakura kini mulai merinding, iapun memutuskan untuk menghentikan membaca buku itu, ia berhenti dihalaman 48 dengan kalimat yang terakhir ia baca adalah.

"Kini ayahku kembali pulang dengan keadaan mabuk…."

Sakura turun kelantai bawah dan berniat mengambil makanan yang baru ia beli tadi sepulang kuliah, tapi saat ia baru turun dari tangga hal aneh terjadi. Tiba-tiba tercium aroma minuman keras dan keadaan rumah aga berantakan dengan seperti ada orang mabuk yang baru datang ke rumah ini.

Sakura mulai mengingat kata-kata yang ia terakhir baca, lalu ia segera berlari ke atas dan menutup pintu kamarnya serta menyelimuti dirinya sendiri dengan selimut dikasur itu.

"Ino… lo dimana?" Sakura mulai mengirimkan pesan kepada sahabatnya.

"Lagi ada dirumah sodara nih Sakura, lagi di Kumo" Jawab Ino.

"Mampus….. sendirian dirumah" Pikir Sakura, Iapun buru-buru mengirim chat di grup Line kelas.

"Guys… ada yang masih diSuna ga? Atau udah pada ke terminal buat balik?" Tanya Sakura.

"Wah… Sakura gue baru nyampe terminal mau balik"

"Sama gue juga baru nyampe terminal"

"Eh… buset… kan lo diterminal bareng gue"

"Oh iya-ya kan lo lagi ada disebelah gue hahahaha"

Sakura membaca Chat ga jelas itu.

"Ada apa gitu Sakura ?" Tanya seseorang.

"Temenin aku di rumah kontrakan aku dong, lagi sendiri nih" Ucap Sakura .

"Wah… nemenin Sakura ?"

"Serius?"

"Sial tau gitu mendingan ga usah balik deh tadi"

"Heh… mau ngapain lo cowok-cowok?" Tanya seorang gadis.

Karna memanggil bantuan dengan teman-teman kelas tak ada gunanya Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dikasur dengan ditutupi selimut.

Entah apa yang merasuki Sakura kini rasa kepo terhadap buku itu makin menjadi-jadi, karna sudah merasa tanggung membacanya Sakura pun memutuskan untuk lanjut membaca buku itu ditengah malam.

"Papah lagi-lagi pulang mabuk-mabukan! Pikirin keluarga dong pah! Pikirin Naruto! Kalimat-kalimat itu yang sering aku dengar akhir-akhir ini"

"Berisik!"

"AAAAA!"

"Setelah mendengar teriakan yang tiba-tiba itu, aku segera berlari keluar kamar dan apa yang kulihat. Ayahku memukul kepala Ibuku dengan sebuah botol minuman keras. Darah mulai mengalir dilantai, kini aku melihat mayat ibuku sendiri tergeletak di atas lantai"

Sakura mulai berhenti membaca dan memberanikan diri membawa senter sambil melangkah keluar kamar, saat ia menyorotkan senter itu kelantai bawah benar saja, terlihat darah mengotori lantai-lantai rumah. Sakura menutup mulutnya ia ingin sekali berteriak dan airmatanya mulai mengalir deras, sekarang ia kembali berlari masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membuka buku itu kembali.

"Aku tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan ayahku itu! Dia sudah gila! Dia membunuh Ibuku, ya Istrinya sendiri!"

"NARUTO! Kini aku mendengar ayahku meneriaki namaku, akupun langsung berlari masuk ke kamar dan mengunci kamarku"

"Langkah itu kini mulai mendekat, semakin dekat…. semakin dekat…, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ayahku lakukan kepadaku nanti, tuhan tolong selamatkan nyawaku"

"BRUKKK! BRUKKKK! Ayahku kini mencoba mendobrak pintu itu sedangkan aku bersembunyi dibalik lemari"

"BRUAAAKKKKK! Kini aku mendengar pintu berhasil didobrak"

"HEY! Anaku sayang kenapa kamu bersembunyi didalam lemari. Itu kata-kata yang ayahku ucapkan"

"Dijambaknya rambutku dan diseret keluar dari lemari, aku hanya bisa meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan jambakannya"

"Entah dapat kekuatan dari mana aku mengambil gunting yang ada di dekat meja belajarku, untung gunting itu masih bisa ku raih. Tanpa ragu aku menggunting rambutku dan jambakan ayahku berhasil terlepas, dengan sekuat tenaga aku menendang ayahku lalu berlari ke luar kamar"

Tanpa sadar mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca membaca setiap adegan tragis dari dalam buku Diary itu.

"Aku berlari ke arah dapur, namun ayahku juga berlari mengejarku, sampai akhirnya aku terpojok disudut dapur, saking lemasnya aku hanya bisa terduduk dipojok dapur itu"

"Ayahku mulai memegang pipiku lalu mengangkatnya, Apa yang akan ayahku lakukan, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, apa ia tidak sadar? Aku ini darah dagingnya sendiri!"

"Kini ia mulai menamparku habis-habisan. Kamu ini jadi beban hidup saya saja! Kamu dan Ibumu sama saja bisanya hanya merepotkan! Kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut ayahku"

"Aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar lontaran kata-kata yang diucapkan ayahku. Kini aku diseretnya dan aku dibawa ke ruang tengah ditempat tergeletaknya mayat ibuku"

Setiap adegan yang Sakura baca mulai terdengar semakin jelas, suara teriakan, tamparan, suara botol pecah sangat-sangat jelas terdengar. Hanya wajah dari ketiga pelaku di dalam buku Diary itu saja yang ia tahu. Sakura pun melanjutkan membaca Diary itu.

"Aku hanya bisa meminta maaf terus-terusan kepada ayahku. Tapi apa yang ayahku perbuat? Ia mendorongku sehingga terjatuh tepat disamping mayat Ibuku. Aku menoleh kekiri, wajah seorang wanita yang benar-benar aku sayangi kini berlumuran darah dan tergeletak percis disampingku"

"Saat aku kembali menoleh ke arah ayahku, ia sudah menyiapkan sebilah pisau yang nampaknya sempat ia ambil saat di dapur tadi"

"AAAAAA!"

Sakura tersentak saat mendengar teriakan yang benar-benar jelas sekali, teriakan yang memekikan telinganya. Kini Sakura tak kuasa menahan air matanya, adegan yang mengerikan, adegan tragis yang dilakukan seorang ayah kepada anaknya dan juga istrinya sendiri.

"Pisau itu tertusuk tepat diperutku dan mengenai organ vital, cukup lama aku dibaringkan samping mayat ibuku dan tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan napas terakhirku tepat disamping ibu beserta sebuah pisau yang tertancap diperutku"

"Malam itu benar-benar malam yang mengerikan bagi keluarga kami, pembunuhan yang dilakukan seorang ayah kepada istri dan anaknya"

"Ayahku kini mulai membongkar lantai rumah, dan menguburkanku dan Ibuku seadanya dibawah lantai rumah ruang keluarga, lalu ayahku mulai menutup kembali lantai itu seperti semula. Ayahku memakan waktu lama untuk menutup lantai itu dengan semen serta lantai keramik. Setelah selesai ia menaruh meja besar tua di atas lantai itu dan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini"

Sakura membuka halaman terkahirnya namun tidak ada tulisan lagi. Air matanya membasahi pipinya saat ini. Ia sempat merasa heran, siapa yang menulis Diary ini sebenarnya? Saat sedang memikirkan hal itu Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya dan melihat ke arah lantai satu. Ruang keluarga itu kini sudah kembali seperti apa yang dikatakan dalam buku Diary.

Saat ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya ia tersentak saat melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut menutupi wajahnya duduk ditepi ranjang yang barusan ia tempati.

"Ka..Kamu Siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

Wanita itu hanya memberi senyum ke arah Sakura.

"A.. apakah ka..kamu yang bernama Naruto?" Tanya Sakura , dan Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Naruto kini mengarahkan lengan kirinya dan menunjuk ke suatu arah. Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti lengan Naruto.

Ditembok kamar itu kini terpampang jelas tulisan dengan berlumuran darah.

"TOLONG KUBURKAN LAH AKU BESERTA IBUKU DENGAN LAYAK" Ucap Sakura saat membaca tulisan itu.

Saat kembali menoleh ke arah tepi ranjang itu kini sosok Naruto menghilang begitu saja. Sakura sempat terdiam setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari Naruto itu.

Iapun lalu mengambil handphonenya dan mengetikan sebuah pesan di grup line kelasnya. Lalu iapun mencoba tidur menunggu hari esok.

~oOo~

Esok harinya Sakura berdiam diri dihalaman rumahnya dengan koper yang terletak disampingnya. Satu persatu motor mulai masuk ke area halaman kontrakan rumah Sakura.

"Sorry lama ya Sakura" Ucap Kiba teman sekelas Sakura.

"Ga masalah kok, kalian bawa alat-alatnya kan?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bawa nih Sakura" Ucap Ino.

"Oiya ngomong-ngomong kamu mau pindah kontrakan atau bongkar rumah kontrakan ini?" Tanya Neji.

"Ada yang mau aku pastiin dulu pokoknya" Ucap Sakura.

"Oh.. ya udah kita kerjain sekarang mumpung masih pagi" Ucap Lee.

"Ya udah yuk masuk" Ucap Sakura.

Kiba, Neji, dan Lee mulai membongkar Lantai diruang keluarga itu. Pertama mereka semua mulai memindahkan meja tua itu dan mulai menghancurkan lantai serta menggali lantainya. Cukup lama mereka menggali sampai akhirnya.

"EH… EH.. Ini APAAN!?" Teriak Kiba.

"AAAA…." Teriak Ino.

Sakura, Neji, serta Lee tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka temukan. Seperti Mayat manusia yang dikuburkan secara asal. Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, ternyata kejadian itu benar! Diary itu benar-benar menunjukan letak dimana mayat ini berada.

"Gila! Ada mayat dirumah ini! Lee! Telfon Polisi" Ucap Neji Panik.

"I..Iya!" Ucap Lee.

Setelah mereka menunggu cukup lama akhirnya Polisi datang ke rumah Sakura disertai RT dan RW setempat. Setelah kedatangan Polisi, penggalian itu kembali dilanjutkan, dan benar saja dua mayat ditemukan disana.

Pertama mayat seperti seorang Ibu-ibu dan yang kedua mayat seperti seorang anak perempuan.

"Pak… tolong makamkan mayat ini dengan layak" Ucap Sakura.

"Pasti dek, akan kami makamkan dengan layak" Ucap Ketua RW.

"Terimakasih pak" Ucap Sakura.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian bisa menemukan mayat ini?" Tanya Polisi.

"A.. anu pak" Ucap Sakura bingung menjelaskan hal aneh yang dialaminya.

"Kita tadinya mau benerin lantai rumah ini, ya mau ganti keramik pak tapi pas lagi gali ga sengaja ngeganjel hal asing, ya udah tanggung di gali aja taunya mayat manusia pak" Ucap Ino.

Setelah penggalian itu selesai, Sakura dihimbau untuk pindah kontrakan oleh ketua RW. Kini mereka semua mulai meninggalkan rumah itu dan mayat itu sudah dibawa oleh polisi dan akan dimakamkan dengan layak.

"Sakura … Ayo keburu malem" Ucap Neji.

Namun Sakura masih saja melihat ke arah pintu rumah itu, nampaknya ada seseorang didepan pintu itu. "Sepertinya itu Naruto! EH… tapi wajahnya mirip Naruko!?" Pikirnya .

Seseorang didepan pintu itu seperti mengucapkan sesuatu dan Sakura mencoba untuk membaca gerak bibirnya.

"Te…ri…ma…ka…sih"

Sakura hanya tersenyum setelah tahu apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

"Hey… Sakura malah bengong" Ucap Ino yang menghampiri Sakura .

"Eh… engga kok, oiya aku lupa ngabarin Naruko klo kita pindah dari kontrakan" Ucap Sakura.

"HAH!? Naruko?" Tanya Ino heran.

"Siapa Naruko?" Tanya Neji.

"EH!? Temen kelas kita" Jawab Sakura.

"Dikelas kita ga punya temen yang namany Naruko loh" Ucap Lee.

"Iya serius Sakura, ga ada yang namanya Naruko. Kan kamu pindah ke kontrakan itu Cuma sendiri Sakura" Ucap Kiba.

"EH!" Sakura terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya.

"Masa kalian ga kenal sama yang namanya Uzumaki Naruko?"Tanya Sakura.

"Serius Sakura ga ada nama itu dikelas, klo ada gue traktir lo brownies" Ucap Neji.

"Serius Sakura ga ada" Ucap Lee.

"Ta… Tapi.." Ucap Sakura,

"Ya udah yuk pulang, mungkin kamu lelah. Mulai sekarang kamu nginep dirumah aku aja lagian masih ada kamar kosong kok" Ucap Ino.

"Thanks ya Ino" Ucap Sakura .

"Ya udah Sakura buruan naek, aku yang bawa motor kamu" Ucap Kiba.

"Iya…" Ucap Sakura lalu menaiki motor Honda beAt birunya itu.

"Naruko … mungkin saja sebenarnya dia Naruto. Dia mencoba memberi tahuku tentang semua ini dan mengajaku pindah ke rumah itu. Dia ingin, dia beserta ibunya dimakamkan dengan layak. Ya mungkin aja sih, lwajah Naruto yang kulihat tadi juga wajahnya seperti wajah Naruko. Terlebih lagi nama mereka itu mirip" Pikir Sakura.

Saat Sakura menengok kebelakang, kearah rumah itu, sosok Naruto kembali terlihat.

"Terimakasih Sakura" Ucap Naruto.

~END~


End file.
